AIDS behavioral research has benefited from the contributions of social psychology and there is a need for training social psychologists committed to AIDS research. The proposed training program will integrate three core areas of social psychological studies with state of the art AIDS behavioral research. During the proposed 5-year training program, we will recruit and train 14 predoctoral students in social processes of AIDS theories, research methods and applications. The Objectives of the 3-year training period are to: (1) Train doctoral candidates in one of the three integrated models of HIV/AIDS and basic social behavioral research through a structured program and dual mentorship;(2) Provide trainees with community field research skills relevant to conducting community-based HIV/AIDS behavioral research;(3) Facilitate innovative research ideas in three core areas of HIV/AIDS behavioral research;(4) Have trainees complete an independent field research project in collaboration with an AIDS service provider;(5) Provide trainees with skills and experience in grant writing. All trainees in the program will be dually mentored in AIDS behavioral sciences by one of five Faculty dedicated to AIDS behavioral research and one Faculty member from one of three core-related areas: (a) interpersonal relationships, couples, groups and other dyadic processes, (b) social inequality and social disparities, including psychological consequences and correlates of social disenfranchisement, marginalization, discrimination, and stereotyping, and (c) social psychological aspects of gender relations and stigmatizing beliefs and behaviors. Blending HIV/AIDS behavioral studies with core theoretical research on dyadic processes, social inequality, and gender and stigma will yield new and innovative approaches to addressing some of the most compelling contemporary challenges related to AIDS intervention and prevention. We will forge new avenues in dyadic processes of HIV risks and relationships, social aspects of poverty and disparities among people at risk as well as those living with HIV/AIDS, gender relations and gender power imbalances in relation to HIV risks, and social processes related to AIDS stigma. Trainees will be supported for 3 years and will complete extensive training in research design, quantitative methods, substantive courses from different general areas of social psychology, courses from other areas of psychology, and courses from related disciplines including public health, sociology, anthropology, etc. Program trainees will be expected to make research presentations at national or international conferences, publish original research, and will write a grant proposal. The program will also center around training in community-based field research that includes a service oriented research experience. Trainees will work with a community based AIDS service organization to conduct a field study that will serve as a rich training experience for them and will directly benefit the partner organization.